Kiishi Topaz / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Kiishi Topaz' relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family *'Kiishi Mitsuko' - Topaz’ mother. She works together with Kouki at the Yellow Sun Ranch. She used to work as a chef of a traditional restaurant when she was younger but then stopped for her family. *'Kiishi Kouki' - Topaz’s father. He took over the Yellow Sun Ranch after his parents died to keep the ranch run by the family. He convinced Mitsuko to join his work at the ranch. *'Kiishi Kazuki' - Topaz's older brother whom she has never met. Friends Yellow Akahane Ruby Topaz was born in the Nankō Ward of Feather Castletown, which is very close to the Asagao Ward, where Ruby and Amber come from. So they have known each other for their whole life, been together forever, or at least, that’s the way it feels. Topaz usually know what Ruby wants to say and sometimes feels like she could read her mind. She really cares for Ruby and her future, that’s why she and Amber try to help her with her study problems, but no matter how much they try, she never gets better. Besides that, Ruby and Topaz have a normal friendship, in which they like to tease each other or the third party of their friendship, who is Amber. Adding to that, they are usually always seen together, hanging around together and are a pretty perfect team together. They know how to cheer the other up the best and can understand their feelings like no one else. Mikanki Amber Topaz' second best friend along with Ruby. Topaz actually knows how Amber thinks and understands her passion for fashion. Sometimes, it seems like Topaz and Amber are getting better along with each other than with Ruby. They also use that sync in their friendship to tease Ruby, especially Topaz. Amber only 'teases' her when she's late again. Most of the time, they are seen to share opinions and visibly do their best to help Ruby with her all-day-problems. They sometimes can be seen as something like sisters also due to the fact that both don't have any siblings. Midorikusa Emerald Emerald met Topaz and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. Aomizu Sapphire Topaz is a good friend of Sapphire. Both share their love for western languages, especially English, even though Topaz is hardly as good in it as Sapphire. They first, actually, met when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. When Crimson fought against the two Karahowas, Topaz tried to get to her and help her. However, Sapphire told her to stay inside since it’s too dangerous out there. Shirosora Diamond Topaz, as the sisterly type of the group acts nice towards Diamond, just like the others. However, both are connected by their love for animals. Diamond is impressed that Topaz can handle with most the complicated situations and stay calm and cool. She is also a bit envious to Topaz' strength. She can lift things that are too heavy for her. Though Topaz told her not to worry about it, she still worries about it and wants to have a little more strength, like Topaz. Kuraisoba Quartz Topaz and Low are rather good friends. They don't show much 'emotion' towards each other like towards any other characters. However, they two have been seen making jokes about themselves. They have a rather friendly relationship. Koshokukoi Rubellit Topaz' rather calm and serene attitude and Rubellit's cheerful energy seem to have nothing in common. However, the two can be good friends and have a harmony between them. They usually interact like they have known each other for a long time, not just a few months. If Amethyst doesn't have time, Topaz would be always the second person Rubellit would ask! Topaz is Rubellit's second best friend. Murasakiiro Amethyst Being the only one who actually acts a little concerned about their situation, Amethyst likes Topaz' attitude. Topaz is also good at explaining her friends' behavior and Amethyst is thankful for that. Without her explanations, Amethyst wouldn't know how to deal with the others. She also asked Topaz for help when she was looking for a dog, knowing that they have some at the Yellow Sun Ranch. Yoiki Chris Chris tries to get closer to Topaz by trying to get closer to the whole group. It was very fortunate for him that he found out about Pretty Cure's secret. That way they can't leave him behind and he can further try to achieve his goal. While he is all out going, he is calmer when Topaz is around. Until the end of Rainbow Star, Topaz has no idea about Chris' feelings. :See Sky Pretty Cure Series: Triza for more information Other *'Hashimoto Akira' - Ruby's cousin. Topaz used to have a crush on Akira when she was younger. Now, she still seems to have some feelings for him since she acts more childish than even when he is around. References Category:Relationships Page Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure